Austin Kane
Austin Kane (born January 1, 1980) is an American wrestler, currently being looked at by Dynamite Championship Wrestling (DCW), possibly to be signed to a full-time contract. Early career Kane began wrestling at college, where he wrestled for Colorado State. He picked up numerous trophies and awards as he was highly successful, with an impressive record of 101-9 after 110 amateur bouts. After finishing college, he decided not to take his amateur career further after he was offered training from technically skilled wrestling veteran, Ken Szatowsky. He relocated to Los Angeles, California to carry out his training and took part in local matches around the California area. DCW Rumours are currently circulating that Austin Kane will be making his debut with his first major wrestling promotion, Dynamite Championship Wrestling (DCW), at their next Pay Per View, Search and Destroy, possibly even before. He is also expected to be accompanied with his manager and partner, Monaco. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''AKO'' (TKO/Firemans Carry to Cutter) :*''Austin Effect'' (Crippler Crossface) :*'You've Been Kaned' (Green Bay Plunge) :*Back Cracker :*Belly-to-Belly Suplex :*Cradle Piledriver :*Double Underhook Backbreaker :*Enzuigiri :*Fishermans Suplex :*Flying Clothesline :*German Suplex :*Implant DDT :*Northern Lights Suplex :*Powerbomb :*Samoan Drop :*Side Effect :*Spear :*Spinebuster :*Stalling Verticle Suplex :*Superplex :*Swanton Bomb :*Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker *'Entrance' :*The arena goes black as the first few seconds of 'Ladies and Gentlemen' by Saliva echos around the arena. After the pause of silence, a huge pyro explosion comes from the titantron and out walks Austin Kane, all fired up and walking with a purpose. Usually just behind him is Monaco, who also looks purposeful, but will take a little time to share high fives with some fans. As Kane gets to the ring, he pauses and hypes himself up even more, before running up the steel steps and making his way in to the ring. He then scales two opposite turnbuckles, each time raising his arms high and powerfully, trying to entise more reaction from the crowd. He then jumps down and sykes himself up more, awaiting for his opponent, or staring his opponent down, depending on who entered the ring first. Monaco will usually stay at ringside, knowing not to get too involved with the match, just cheer her man on. *'Other trademarks' :*When talking in the ring, Kane will have a micraphone decend from the rafters instead of being handed one from ringside. This became popular with his fans whilst touring the indy scene when Kane did it for a one off during a fued with another wrestler. It has stuck ever since. *'Managers and valets' :*Monaco *'Theme Music' :*'Ladies and Gentlemen' by Saliva Personal life His manager, Monaco, has been his partner since 2003. They met when Kane relocated to Los Angeles after her father, Ken Szatowsky offered him training to become a professional wrestler after a highly successful amateur career. When Kane finished his training, he relocated to Denver, Colorado and started touring the independent circuit, and Monaco went with him. Category:Wrestlers